The King's Servant
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: When Kurt is made King, he chooses his servant: Blaine Anderson. AU!
1. New Ruler

**The King's Servant**

**Chapter 1: New Ruler**

"Dad, I really don't want this!" Kurt whined childishly. At 17, he was nowhere near ready to take over as King – he could barely keep up as Prince.  
>"Kurt, it's the family business, you have to." Burt reasoned, calm as ever but as sick as a dog. He had been unwell for over a year now and he was lucky to still be here.<br>"But the crown's going to mess up my hair!" Kurt complained.  
>"Kurt, come on. Just put it on." Finn asked.<br>"No one asked you," he snapped back. "Dad, please don't do this to me. I can barely keep up as Prince of this damn place!"  
>"Fine. I'll let Finn take over." Burt replied hoarsely. He held the crown over to his step-son. "Congrats, Finn. You're the new King of -"<br>"You know what, on second thought..." Kurt snatched the crown off his Dad and put it on his head lightly, worrying his perfectly coiffed hair would be ruined. "I think I'll manage."

Burt smiled. "That-a-boy," he patted Kurt on the back. "Now, you have a lotta duties as King and the only way you'll ever get all of it done is-"  
>"With a servant, yeah I know but Dad," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't need one."<br>"Trust me, Kurt. You'll thank me when you get into the rhythm of things." Burt ushered his son over to a door. "Now, behind this door are a few people that I have approved of to be your servant. And I want you to pick one of these guys."

Kurt tilted his head. "Guys?"  
>"And no funny business with whomever you choose." Burt warned.<br>"Dad..." Kurt blushed. Finn shifted his weight from one leg to the other awkwardly.  
>"Alright, bring 'em in!" Burt called to the guards. They opened the door and brought in three boys that seemed no older than Kurt himself. ''Introduce yourselves.''<p>

''Jeff Sterling,'' the blonde boy said. ''17 years of age.''  
>''Nick Duval,'' said the taller, darker-haired boy. ''Also 17, sir.''<br>''Blaine Anderson,'' the other dark-haired boy stated, his voice quavering slightly. ''I'm 16 going on 17, Your Highness,''

Kurt's eyes lingered on the shortest of the three boys for a moment. His hair was short and curly, but still considerably neat. His eyes were a golden hazel and he had the smile of a little puppy dog. All in all, this Blaine guy was cute.

"...Kurt?"  
>"Y-yes?" he stammered, eyes not leaving Blaine for a second.<br>"Which one?" Finn asked quietly. Kurt stared at him and his father. He blushed slightly and whispered his choice into his father's ear. Burt smiled. He knew Kurt would choose him.

"Blaine," Burt looked at the boy.  
>"Yessir," he answered calmly with a nervous smile.<br>"Congratulations, you'll be starting tomorrow." Burt smiled. "Sorry boys. Better luck next time."

Blaine farewelled his friends as they were ushered out.

''Blaine,'' Burt called to the boy.  
>''Yessir,'' Blaine answered again, equally as nervous as the first time.<br>Burt chuckled. ''Don't worry, I don't bite. Come closer, boy,''

Blaine smiled weakly and followed his instructions, standing in front of the former King and his son.

''Kurt, Blaine here will help you with everything that you do. He'll do your entire workload if you want him to, won't you son?'' Burt asked Blaine who nodded accordingly. ''So if you ever need to, say, have your room cleaned, call on Blaine and it'll be done before you know it.''  
>''We have maids for a reason, Dad.'' Kurt stated flatly. Blaine bit back a laugh which Kurt spotted. He smiled at his 'servant'.<br>''Ha-ha, very funny, kid,'' Burt shook his head with a smile. ''But seriously, Blaine will do virtually everything for you.''

Kurt sighed. ''I'm sure.'' He nodded with a small frown. He smiled at Blaine who mirrored the action. ''I guess I'll just go show Blaine to his room then.'' Kurt said slowly, gesturing for Blaine to go towards the door at the back of the room. ''And I should do it. You know, so we can get to know each other.'' He added when he saw that Burt was going to protest.  
>''Alright.'' He agreed. ''But no funny business, Kurt.''<br>''Dad...'' his son turned red. ''Let's go, Blaine.'' He ordered the new boy.  
>''Yessir.''<br>Kurt snorted. ''Please, call me Kurt.'' He murmured to Blaine.  
>He grinned. ''Okay...Kurt.''<p>

When Kurt and Blaine were finally out of the room, Finn turned to Burt.  
>''I don't like this guy,'' he admitted.<br>''Why?'' Burt asked. ''He's a decent kid, from what I've heard.''  
>''I dunno...everyone's got a secret.'' Finn said suspiciously. ''And if his record is so good, his secret is bound to be huge.''<br>''You worry too much, Finn.'' Burt smirked. ''Come on, your mother's probably got supper ready.''

At the same time, Kurt was actually getting to know Blaine.  
>''So, when are you turning 17?'' Kurt asked casually.<br>''Two months, sir,'' Blaine answered. ''Sorry - Kurt.'' He hesitated. ''Can I ask you something?''  
>Kurt nodded. ''Go ahead.''<br>''Why did you choose me? To be your servant?''  
>''Because you seemed...intriguing. I don't know why, you just did.'' Kurt answered truthfully. ''But, believe me, if I had it my way, I wouldn't choose a servant. The whole 'low-pay labour' thing just isn't right to me.''<br>''But...you're King.''  
>''Exactly and now that I <em>do<em> have things my way, there's gonna be some changes around this place.''

Blaine had a feeling that Kurt was going to be a good King. 


	2. Wishes

**The King's Servant**

**Chapter 2: Wishes**

The weeks went by, and Blaine really wasn't half bad at his job as 'servant', or as Kurt preferred: 'his personal helper'.

''Hey, Kurt,'' Blaine entered his room with a basket-full of dirty laundry. ''I was just about to wash my and Finn's clothes. Anything you need cleaned?''  
>Kurt looked up. ''No, no I'm all good.'' He smiled. ''You've done quite enough for me. My father was right, you really are a decent kid.''<br>''How is he, by the way?'' Blaine asked, turning pink at the compliment.  
>Kurt grimaced. ''He's not getting much better...he stays in bed mostly nowadays, to preserve his energy. I just...'' he sighed. ''I just wish he'd get more time.''<br>Blaine frowned. ''I'm sorry,''  
>''Don't apologize,'' Kurt shook his head. ''It's not your fault...If wishes were dollars I'd have a million.''<br>Blaine almost laughed at the irony. ''Well, if there's anything I can do to help - anything at all.'' Blaine suggested.  
>Kurt smiled. ''Thanks, Blaine.''<p>

He smiled back and left Kurt in his room. He sighed. Blaine only wished that he could help. _If wishes were dollars..._

Finn was just down the hall, speaking to his fellow knight's and spotted Blaine as he headed towards the laundry room.

''Hey! Anderson!'' He called to the boy. To Finn, Blaine was just a servant.  
>''Yes, Your Lordship?'' Blaine said accordingly in a dull voice. He hated using those formal names but he had a feeling that he was on Finn's bad side.<br>''What were you just doing with my brother?'' Finn almost sneered.  
>''I just asked him if he had any laundry to wash along with yours.'' Blaine said stiffly through clenched teeth. ''Why do you ask, Your Lordship?''<br>Finn shurgged. ''You can never be too sure of what happens behind closed doors.'' He earned a few snickers from his friends.  
>Blaine took in a deep breath. ''We only spoke of my work, sir.'' He said quietly.<br>''Of course,'' Finn nodded, unconvinced. ''Go on then, dirty clothes can't be expected to wait.'' He dismissed Blaine.

''On my way,'' Blaine muttered. ''Your Royal Pain-In-The-Ass...''

Finn turned back to the servant. ''What did you just say?'' he asked.  
>''Nothing, sir, just that I was on my way to wash your clothes.'' Blaine answered innocently. ''I'll be off then.''<br>''Yeah, you better,'' one of the larger knight's called over - Karofsky, was it? ''Before we get the chance to mess you up even more than already, peasant boy.''  
>Blaine walked away, grudge still with him. He gripped onto the basket like his life depended on it and, it sort of did. At least, his job did. And Finn really didn't take a liking to him at all.<p>

Kurt was having a hell of a week. Literally. It was possibly the worst week of his life. And Finn wasn't supportive in the slightest.

_''Why are you so pissed at me?''  
>'''Coz he's <em>your _idiot friend!''  
>''That doesn't make me responsible for his actions!''<br>''Gosh, Finn I thought you would actually stick up for me - considering that he threatened to _kill _me!''  
>''Wait, he what?''<br>''Just go, Finn!''  
><em>Finn slammed his step-brother's door and started walking off but to his surprise (not really) Blaine was standing right outside the door. He glared at the younger boy.  
>''Did you...did you hear all of that?'' Finn screeched, dangerously quietly.<br>Blaine shook his head quickly.  
>''You better not have. And I find out that you did...'' He continued, pointing a finger right in Blaine's face. He glared one last time at Blaine before storming off.<br>Blaine sighed with relief, still wide-eyed from the threat from the pain in the ass. He knocked on Kurt's door quickly. He peeked his head in.

''Kurt?'' he called cautiously. He heard a sniff but not words. ''Kurt, are you alright?''  
>''Go away, Blaine.'' Kurt murmured.<br>''I was hired to help you - no matter what and that's exactly what I'm going to do.'' Blaine said, walking in. Kurt sat, hunch-backed, on his bed and puffy-eyed. ''What's wrong, Kurt?'' Blaine sat down next to him.  
>He mumbled something inaudible.<br>''What?''  
>''That douche bag of a knight, Karofsky, <em>kissed <em>me!'' Kurt shouted angrily. ''And...ugh that...he was my _first_...oh God...'' he hid his face in his hands.  
>Blaine frowned. ''God, Kurt, I'm so sorry -''<br>''And then Finn came in here and blew up at me for yelling at the tool! Like it was my fault!''  
>''Yeah, I heard that...'' Blaine admitted quietly. ''And Kurt, I really didn't want to tell you this but...you're father...he's not doing too well -''<br>Kurt groaned. ''Okay, can you go now, Blaine?'' he asked. ''I just really need to clear my mind. And see my Dad. You know, before it's too late...''

Blaine nodded. ''Alright.'' He said softly. ''And Kurt?''  
>''Yeah?''<br>He hesitated. ''I-I'll talk to you later.''  
>Kurt nodded.<p>

Kurt may treat him like his equal, but Finn was just being an absolute bastard about it all.

''Did you hear about the King?''  
>''About his Dad?''<br>''We all have!''

Rachel Berry gossiped with her friends, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones.  
>''Did you guys hear about Sir Karofsky?'' Santana asked them all as she slipped into a seat beside the group.<br>''Yeah apparently he plays for the other team.'' Tina added.  
>''Yeah, and after he <em>kissed<em> the King, he and Lord Hudson are in a massive -''

''SHH!'' The group of them hissed at the Latina, as said Lord walked past them all. ''Ladies,'' he greeted them all. They nodded or smiled in response.

''Of course, we all know who's side Berry's on,'' Santana murmured as soon as Finn had become out of earshot.  
>''Just because I've met him outside the castle a few times...'' Rachel defended.<br>''Whatever, you're still bias,'' Quinn stated. ''It's so tragic though,'' Tina said sadly. ''He got kissed for the first time by the worst person ever and his father dies soon after, like, honestly!'' Mercedes agreed.  
>''Woah, did you guys just see that tension?'' Santana asked, staring between Finn and Blaine, who was arranging the centrepieces on tables. ''Looks like our Head Knight doesn't particularly like our King's slave.''<p>

Blaine overheard the girl call him a 'slave' and flinched. He wanted to leave but he had a feeling there was more to come, so he listened closer.

''Apparently something went down between them last week in the King's room, but that's just what Finn tells me,'' Rachel said.

Blaine had had enough. He accidentally slammed the vase down a bit too loudly and walked off awkwardly.

''What did you say his name was?'' Quinn asked, staring after him.  
>''Blaine...Anderson I think it was,'' Rachel answered.<br>''Whatever his name is, he's got anger issues,'' Santana smirked.  
>''Or he just heard you and Rachel's loud remarks.'' Tina muttered.<p>

Blaine ran off to Kurt's room until Finn stopped him.  
>''Where do you think you're going?'' Finn asked rudely.<br>''To see if the King is in need of my service, sir,'' Blaine said as politely as he could.  
>''Yeah well he's not in need of <em>your<em> service right now,'' Finn snapped. ''He's currently mourning over our loss so why don't you just move your peasant ass out of -!''  
>''What is your problem with me?'' Blaine had lost it. That was all he could take from the damn knight. ''What have I done to make you hate me so badly, sir? Please, do tell me because I would really like to know!''<br>''How DARE you?'' Finn almost yelled. ''How dare you speak to me in that manner?'' he shoved Blaine back with each sentence. ''How dare you be so very rude to me?''  
>''Well how dare you tell your <em>girlfriend <em>about what happens within these walls?'' Blaine shouted. ''Yeah that's right. I know about you and the court entertainer girl. She was the one gossiping about you and your idiot friend!''  
>Finn was almost completely red in the face. ''You are <em>nothing <em>in this castle, and in the world, compared to me! I'm not threatened by someone like _you_! So don't even try to pull something like that again or I swear to God I will k-''  
>''KNOCK IT OFF, FINN!''<br>Finn let go of Blaine immediately.  
>Kurt stormed up to both of them, pissed off as ever. ''What is <em>wrong <em>with you?'' Kurt yelled at Finn. ''Just because he's a servant doesn't mean you get to yell at him like that!''  
>''Uh, yeah it does.'' Finn said obviously.<br>''And, be wary. Because I'm King of this place now. Not you. So if you want to keep your position as _knight _then you better straighten out because I am more than capable of firing people.''  
>Finn scoffed. ''You can't do that, you wouldn't kick my moher out!''<br>''I never said anything about your mother leaving this castle.'' Kurt whispered, voice dangerously low. ''Try me again, Hudson, and _you _are out. No one else, but you.''

Finn glared at his step-brother, then at the servant before walking away. ''Oh, and Finn?'' Kurt called once more. ''If I hear one more word about this from Rachel, you'll both be packing your bags.''  
>Finn rolled his eyes and walked away.<p>

''Holy crap, thank you Kurt,'' Blaine let go a gush of air.  
>''Don't worry about it. My step-brother can be a total douche sometimes...'' Kurt assured. ''Could you fetch me an aspirin? I have a huge headache from all that yelling...''<br>''S-sure.'' Blaine stammered, nodding.  
>''I just wish that it would go away.'' Kurt murmured. ''It's been the worst couple of weeks of my life and the last thing I need is Finn to make it just that much more stressful.''<br>''I'm sure it'll all get better soon,'' Blaine comforted. He sighed. ''I'm...I should go get that aspirin...''  
>''And Blaine?''<br>''Yes?''  
>''Thank you.'' Kurt smiled. ''For everything you've done for me.''<br>Blaine laughed. ''Your wish is my command.''


End file.
